papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe Edition!
Ok, so this is my second idea of another deluxe edition of a gameria. The same customers will be in this version of Papa's Pizzeria. This would be like Papa's Pizzeria To Go, but this is for computers and android tablets. It's a all new version that you would have more ingredients and new customers coming. In this version, you will be able to unlock not just toppings, there will be sauces and crusts, and customers can NOW order cookie pizzas with sodas and breadsticks. There will also be customers dinning in. You can create your custom worker, But Sadly, there are no new workers. Help Roy and Joy run the pizzeria while Papa Louie is gone! When Papa Louie runs off on another adventure, Delivery Boy Roy and Delivery Girl Joy are left in charge of Papa's Pizzeria. Unfortunately for Roy and Joy, the customers are used to Papa Louie's style of fully custom pizzas. Whether it is 8 pepperonis everywhere and 2 olives on the lower half, or a 10 onion pizza cooked well done and cut in 4 slices, there is no telling what they will come up with. So master the 4 stations and work up the ranks to be the best Pizza Chef around! Customer * Penny (Start) * Mitch (Start) * Rita (Start) * Mandi (Time) * Wally (Time) * Big Pauly (Time) * Cecilia (Time) * Connor (Time) * Elsa (Time) * Pamela (Time) * Marty (Time) * Rarity (Time) * Kya (NEW) (Time) * Shannon (Rank 2) * Timm (Rank 3) * Foodini (Rank 4) * Yui (Rank 5) * Gino Romano (Day 10) * Mayor Mallow (Day 11) * Cherrisa(Rank 9) * Scooter (Rank 11) * Martin (Rank 12) * Janana (Rank 13) * Whiff(Rank 19) * Eddy (Day 30) * Kingsley (Day 31) * Cooper (Day 32) * Anna (Day 34) * Captain Cori (Day 38) * Bruna Romano (Day 39) * Hegan (Day 41) * Kahuna (Day 42) * Chuck (Day 43) * Steven (Day 44) * Edna (Day 48) * James (Rank 37) * Xavier (Day 58) * Strawberry Shortcake (NEW) (Day 60) * Peppermint Fitz (Day 62) * Flora (Day 64) * Cinderella (Rank 54) * Donny (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Rank 56) * Gordon (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 67) * Dice (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 78) * Lizzy (Unlocked on Day 80) * Emmy (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Rank 80) * Stacey (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 89) * Blueberry Muffin (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 91) * Rosie (Unlocked On Day 93) * Ann (Rank 87) * Tom (Rank 90) * Jane (Rank 97) * George (Rank 100) * Alaska (Rank 101) * Doghouse (Rank 103) * Mindy (Rank 110) * Kitty Katswell (Rank 111) * Little Eduardo (Rank 112) * Olga (Rank 113) * Spongebob (Rank 116) * Maryweather (Rank 117) * Aurora (Rank 120) * Boomer (Rank 129) * Fauna (Rank 130) * Dudley Puppy (Rank 132) * Rudy (Rank 134) * Jessie (Rank 135) * Patrick (Rank 136) * Mary (Rank 140) * Ice Cube (Rank 150) * Scarlett (Rank 153) * Orange Blossom (Rank 155) * Zoe (Rank 157) * Charlie Brown (Rank 158) * Luau Punch Fan! (Rank 168) * Linus (Rank 170) * Huckleberry Pie (Rank 174) * Raspberry Torte (Rank 180) * Cinderella (Rank 181) * Ariel (Rank 183) * Crystal (Rank 190) * Deano (Rank 195) * Atomic Betty (Rank 198) * Betty Pecan (Rank 200) * Chip McMint (Rank 201) * Jr. Pacman (NEW) (Rank 204) * Lemon Meringue (NEW) (Rank 206) * GingerSnap (NEW) Rank 210) * Angel Cake (NEW) (Rank 220) * Twilight Sparkle (Rank 224) * Jasmine (Rank 227) * Steven Universe (Rank 230) * Tiana (Rank 235) * Prince Naveen (Rank 238) * Aladdin (Rank 240) * Amber (Rank 241) * Emmy (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Rank 242) * Peggy (Rank 245) * Sarge Fan! (Rank 250) * Radylnn (Rank 255) * Sylvester (Rank 256) * Clair (Rank 258) * Franco (Rank 261) * Lola Bunny (Rank 262) * Ember (Rank 263) * Sienna (Rank 264) * Nevada (Rank 270) * Bertha (Rank 280) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 281) * Cherry Jam (NEW) (Rank 285) * Yippy (Rank 286) * Greg (Rank 289) * Xandra (Rank 290) * Trishna (Rank 293) * Holly Hobbie (Rank 300) * Curtis (Rank 301) * Carson (Rank 304) * Dylan (Rank 305) * Jason (Rank 307) * Woody (Rank 310) * Verona (Rank 314) * Mrs. Jones (Rank 317) * Stephen (Rank 318) * Ratchet (Rank 320) * Professer Fitz (Rank 325) * Keswick (Rank 326) * Hope (Rank 330) * Sasha (Rank 334) * Nick (Rank 344) * Sue (Rank 349) * Trixie (Rank 350) * Rainbow Dash (Rank 351) * Pinkie Pie (Rank 352) * Kenji (Rank 354) * Fernando (Rank 360) * Squidward (Rank 363) * Ms. Cheerlie (Rank 365) * Buzz light Year (Rank 370) * Bugs Bunny (Rank 371) * Mr. Potato (Rank 372) * Ken (Rank 374) * Donny (Rank 377) * Cletus (Rank 378) * Fudge (Rank 380) * Evy (Rank 381) * Tori (Rank 382) * Chris (Rank 387) * Rodger (Rank 390) * Apollo (Rank 391) * Lizzy (Rank 392) * Gordon (Rank 397) * Monica (Rank 398) * Chill (Rank 400) * Gracie (Rank 405) * Matt Neff (Rank 410) * Tony (Rank 411) * Applejack (Rank 420) * Maggie (Rank 421) * Gremmie (Rank 444) * Utah (Rank 445) * Hugo (Rank 447) * Austin (Rank 450) * Perri (Rank 457) * Daffy Duck (Rank 460) * Sooctaloo (Rank 461) * Apple Bloom (Rank 465) * Allan (Rank 470) * Cactus McCoy (Rank 475) * Jacksmith (Rank 480) * Steak (Rank 481) * Jake (Rank 482) * Torhu (Rank 483) * Clover (Rank 489) * Olivia (Rank 490) * Yui (Rank 495) * Makure (NEW) (Rank 496) * Daniel (NEW) (Rank 498) * Duke Gotcha (Rank 500) * Sammy (NEW) (Rank 501) * Cameron (NEW) (Rank 502) * Heather (NEW) (Rank 503) * Bianca (NEW) (Rank 504) * Cindy (NEW) (Rank 505) * Darius (NEW) (Rank 510) * Vintellia (NEW) (Rank 511) * Annabeth (NEW) (Rank 512) * Percy (NEW) (Kingsleys Customerpalooza) (Rank 513) * Grover (NEW) (Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Rank 515) * Juniper (NEW) (Rank 516) * Thaila (NEW) (Rank 520) * Nico (NEW) (Rank 521) * Piper (NEW) (Rank 522) * Leo (NEW) (Rank 524) * Frank (NEW) (Rank 525) * Hazel (NEW) (Rank 530) * Reyana (NEW) (Rank 540) * Evie (NEW) (Rank 543) * Joey (NEW) (Rank 545) * Molly (NEW) (Rank 550) * Zachary (NEW) (Rank 555) * Hershey (NEW) (Rank 560) * Rubi (NEW) (Rank 562) * Elanor (NEW) (Rank 570) * Mike (NEW) (Rank 580) * Antonio (NEW) (Rank 589) * Choch (NEW) (Rank 590) * Karu (NEW) (Rank 595) * Mina (NEW) (Rank 599) * Hacky Zak (Rank 600) * Danica (Rank 602) * Papa Louie (Rank 603) Closers * Joyce (NEW) (Monday) * Chester (Monday * Xolo (Tuesday) * Edna Mode (Tuesday) * Quinn (Wednesday) * Liam (NEW) (Wednesday) * Money Flapjean (NEW) (Wednesday) * Mr. Bret (NEW) (Thursday) * Rhonda (Friday) * Kay (NEW) (Friday) * Samuel (NEW) (Saturday) * Annabelle (NEW) (Saturday) * Luigi (NEW) (From Kingsleys Customerpalooza) (Sunday) * Jojo (Sunday) Ingredient Crust * Regular (Start) * Thin (Unlocked with Shannon) * Thick (Unlocked with Foodini) * Stuffed (Unlocked with Gino Romano) * Square Shaped Crust (Unlocked with Strawberry Shortcake) * Crispy Bacon Crust (Unlocked with Dudley Puppy) * Pretzel Crust (Unlocked with Sasha) * Parmesan Mozzarella Crust (Unlocked with Cinderella) * Nacho Cheddar Crust (Unlocked with Duke Gotcha) * Blue Ranch Crust (Unlocked with Hope) Sauces: * Marinara Sauce (Start) * Salsa (Unlocked with Mitch) * Garlic Sauce (Unlocked with Carlo Romano) * BBQ Sauce (Unlocked with Chuck) * Hot Sauce (Unlocked with Ember) * Zesty Pesto Sauce (Unlocked with Clover) * Blazeberry Sauce (Unlocked with Hacky Zak) * Ranch (Unlocked with Jane) * Hummus Sauce (Unlocked with Nick) * Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked with Hope) * Buffalo Sauce (Unlocked with Chill) * Awesome Sauce (Unlocked with Austin) Toppings: * Onions (start) * Mushrooms (start) * Sausage (start) * Pepperoni (start) * Green Peppers (Day 2) * Bacon (Rank 2) * Banana Peppers (Rank 3) * Olives (Rank 4) * Chicken (Rank 5) * Tomatoes (Rank 6) * Colby Jack Cheese (Rank 7) * Spinach (Rank 8) * Ground Beef (Rank 9) * Ham (Rank 10) * Red Peppers (Rank 11) * Pineapple (Rank 12) * Anchovies (Rank 13) * Meatballs (Rank 14) * Basil Leaves (Rank 15) * Provolone Cheese (Rank 16) * Capicola (Rank 17) * Jalapenos (Rank 18) * Philly Steak (Rank 19) * Asiago Cheese (Rank 20) * Prosciutto (Rank 21) * Fresh Garlic (Rank 22) * Pulled Pork (Rank 23) * Fried Pickles (Rank 24) * Steak (Rank 25) * Roasted Red Peppers (Rank 26) * Pepperjack Circles (Rank 27) * American Cheese (Rank 28) * Fried Onion Rings (Rank 29) * Yellow Onions (Rank 30) * Sauteed Mushrooms (Rank 31) * Arugula (Rank 32) * Black Beans (Rank 33) * Red Onions (Rank 34) * Dried Figs (Rank 35) * Sauteed Spinach (Rank 36) * Prosciutto (Rank 37) * Green Olives (Rank 38) * Yellow Onions (Rank 39) * Pink Onions (Rank 40) * Blue Cheese (Rank 41) * Ricotta Cheese (Rank 42) * Orange Peppers (Rank 43) * Rotisserie Chicken (Rank 44) * Chopped Fresh Basil (Rank 45) * Blue Peppers (Rank 46) * Canadian Bacon (Rank 47) * Mild Peppers (Rank 48) * Baseball Onions (Rank 49) * Yellow Peppers (Rank 50) Breadsticks: * Garlic Bread-sticks (Start) * Cheesy Sticks (Rank 4) * Pepperoni Sticks (Rank 20) * Focaccia Minis (Rank 37) * Poppyseed Sticks (Rank 50) * Pretzel Sticks (Rank 67) Dessert Pizza Ingredients (Unlocked at Rank 47) YOU CANNOT ORDER THESE INGREDIENTS ON YOUR PIZZA! DESSERT PIZZAS ONLY! If someone decides to order a dessert pizza instead of a regular, it asks you what kind of pizza do you want to make. Dessert Crusts * Chocolate Crust (Rank 47) * Chocolate Chip Crust (Rank 47) * White Chocolate Crust (Rank 49) * Red Velvet Crust (Rank 60) * Graham Cracker Crust (Rank 75) * Double Chocolate Chip Crust (Rank 82) * Peanut Butter Swirl Crust (Rank 97) * Chocolate Raspberry Swirl Crust (Rank 101) * Pineapple Orange Banana Crust (Rank 145) Dessert Sauces: * Triple Fudge Chocolate Sauce (Rank 47) * White Chocolate Sauce (Rank 48) * Butterscotch Sauce (Rank 50) * Cheesecake Sauce (Rank 54) * Strawberry Sauce (Rank 55) * Mango Sauce (Rank 69) * Pineapple Sauce (Rank 71) * Kiwi Frosting (Rank 97) * Blueberry Sauce (Rank 107) * Caramel Sauce (Rank 110) * Chanaca Sauce (Rank 134) * Crème Anglais (Rank 150) Toppings: * Pineapple (Rank 12) (Its unlocked with regular pizza first this can be ordered on both NOT other toppings though.) * Chocolate Chips (Rank 47) * Raspberries (Rank 56) * Gummy Worms (Rank 70) * Strawberries (Rank 80) * Kiwi Slices (Rank 87) * Yum n Ems (Rank 92) * Cherries (Rank 97) * Pecans (Rank 103) * Marshmallows (Rank 118) * Banana Slices (Rank 125) * Peaches (Rank 130) * Gummy Onions (Rank 145) * Cloudberries (Rank 149) * Blackberries (Rank 159) * Kumquats (Rank 162) * Crushed Toffee Pops (Rank 167) * Dragonfruit (Rank 170) * Nutty Butter Cups (Rank 175) * Oranges (Rank 180) * Mangoes (Rank 185) * Grapes (Rank 190) Sodas Because bread sticks doesn't appear in Dessert Pizzas, I can make Sodas. There are "Fizzo" and "Dr. Cherry" sodas at the start. Holidays St. Paddy's Day (favorited by: Doan, Georgito, Bruna Romano, Gino Romano, Fauna, Mayor Mallow, Scooter, Keswick, Wendy, Hegan, Edna, Apple Bloom, Yui, Cactus McCoy Chip McMint, Kya, Dice, Amber) Easter (favorited by: Cletus, Bugs Bunny, Penny, Kingsley, Lola Bunny, Mindy, Vicky, Cinderella, Cherry Jam, Ms Potato Head, Jacksmith, Kisum, Betty Pecan, Elsa, Blueberry Muffin and Duke Gotcha) Big Top Carnival (favorited by: Foodini, Pinch Hitwell, Big Pauly, Deano, George, Whiff, Dudley Puppy, Rarity, Tom, Mrs. Jones, Jessie, Eddy, Martin, Stephen, Rudy, Akari, Bertha and Doan) Summer Luau (favortied by: Utah, Nevada, Daffy Duck, Rainbow Dash, Gracie, Ariel, Fudge, Chill, Kingsley, Mathinas and Ann) Starlight Jubilee (favorited by: Boomer, Carson, Kitty Katswell, Scooter, Atomic Betty, Ninjoy, Mrs. Jones, Roy, Brody and Maggie) Sport Festival (favorited by: Candelavra, St. Paddy's Day Toppings * Nacho Cheese Barmbrack Crust * Irish Parsley Sauce * Shredded Sarge Derby Cheese * Broccoli * Cucumbers * Dill Pickles Dessert Pizza Toppings * Key Lime Crust * Chocomint Custard Sauce * Mint Bars * Shamrock Cookies * Chocolate Coins (without wrapper) Easter Toppings * Paska Bread Crust * Hollandaise Sauce * Pickled Eggs * Carrot Crumbles * Shredded Sirecx Cheese * Fiori Dessert Toppings * Confetti Crust * Cotton Candy Sauce * Jelly Beans * Frozen Teal Cheeps * Crembury Eggs Big Top Carnival Toppings * Buttered Popcorn Crust * Atomic Sauce * Rico's Chilli * Mini Pretzels * Silver Lettuce * Hazel Peppers Dessert Toppings * Ladyfingers Crust * Cotton Candy Sauce * Caramel Apples * Candy Jack * Chocolate Bananas Summer Luau Toppings * Hawaiian Bread Crust * Calypso Sauce * Shredded Provolone Cheese * Glazed Ham * Festive Pineapple * Pasta Shells Dessert Toppings * Sugar Seashell Crust * Mango Cream Cheese * Frozen Gummy Pineapples * Dipped Raspberries * Cake Pops Starlight Jubilee Toppings * Fried Onion Ring Crust * Lone Star Sauce * Shredded Smoked Cheese * Provolone Stars * Beef Briskets * Baked Beans Dessert Toppings * Cherrybomb Crust * Jubilee Jelly Sauce * Dipped Strawberries * White Chocolate Stars * Mulberries Sport Festival Toppings * Football Crust * Sporty Sauce * Mushroom Tennis Balls * Golfball Pepperoni Dessert Toppings * White Chocolate Soccer Ball Crust * Black Frosting Sauce * Orange Dreamsicle Basketballs * Blue Raspberry Blots Maple Mornings Toppings * Bacon Waffle Crust * Sausage Gravy * Home Fries * Hash Brown Patties Dessert Toppings * Buttermilk Biscuit Crust * Maple Syrup * Mini Donuts * Frosted Sugar Crunch Onionfest Toppings * Onion Cheese Crust * Spicy Onion Sauce * Onion and Kebab Chips * Dried Onion Crisp Dessert Toppings * Chocolate Onion Crusts * Melted Sarge Gobstoppers * Gummy Onion * Frosted Onion Category:Gameria Category:Fan games Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games Category:2016 Games Category:Templates Category:Ray